the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Aevengard
The central country on the continent of Taloran, a brief tour of Aevengard’s idyllic lands belie its particularly troubled history. For decades prior, the kingdom had been enveloped in a magical barrier, cutting it off from the rest of the world. Close to 25 years ago, that barrier came down, and it was revealed that an evil god of trickery had and convinced the populace that he was their salvation. The good folks of the land, not knowing they were walled-in by a spell that made it seem like their one country was contiguous, the sum total of the world, followed this false god, increasing his powers. A group of heroes managed to escape the veil into neighboring Araphen, and return to bring the wall down. Those of them still in the public eye run various institutions in the bountiful country, including the country’s king, the changeling paladin Galvin, descended from the royal line of heroes, who has stressed religious liberty in recent years to ensure that the country’s past mistake with monotheism and obsession with divinity does not harm them again. The country now persists with a strong economy, prosperous and loyal people, and a welcoming land for religious folks of all persuasions. Aevengard’s geography varies from wide plains and fields to dense forests to rolling hills to sharp mountain peaks in its northeast corner, all of which are abundant and fertile. Notable groups in Aevengard: * The Prideguard: A stalwart order of knights, the Prideguard was formerly a tool of the evil god Angrhast, but has since developed into an orderly and benenolent peacekeeping force. * The Order Arcana: One of the preeminent colleges of classical magic in Abalis. A little stuffy and limited in that regard, they have forged a strong rivalry with the innovative practices of Glimmergil’s techno-mages to the north. * The Greenkeep Elves: Aevengard’s elven society often feel estranged from those in other parts of Abalis. Elves live a very long time, long enough that many of them were alive when the veil went up, and had their memories altered in line with Angrhast’s scheme. Unfortunately for the Greenkeep Elves, this means that they have known and sadly forgotten many of their friends and relatives that happened to be on the other side of the veil when it went up. Many still seek to recapture those memories.' ' Notable locations in Aevengard: * Aevengard, the Holy City (Formerly Rhastion, the City of Lies) * The Spineway: A famously well-maintained road running directly down the center of Aevengard. It is known as the safest road in Abalis. * Redtrench: A merchant city surrounded by a moat of sucking red marsh. It’s spots of criminal activity are as close as Aevengard has to a criminal underbelly. * The Spires: A valley carved into a winding path between sharp peaks, this former holdout of the disciples of a mad god still hosts their fervent and dangerous holdouts. The majority of Aevengard’s dwarves that decided to stay in their country relocated here after their formerly-safe mountains were split open to the world when the veil came down.